


Cookies

by lazycat24



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazycat24/pseuds/lazycat24
Summary: Just two old idiots arguing about a cookie dough but in a cute way
Relationships: Adrian Mallory/Mark R. Naird
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Cookies

Focused on the task of making cookies, Adrian hardly noticed the presence of another person until their arms were wrapped around his waist. He felt a weight against his back as Mark leaned against him, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck before resting his head on his shoulder.

Adrian sighed. He was familiar with this routine.

“What do you want?”

Mark pouted. “What do you mean, ‘what do you want’? Can’t I just enjoy having my husband in my arms?”

“You’re horrendous, but you’re never this horrendous unless you want something.” Adrian continued to stir chocolate chips into the rest of the cookie batter. “If you think I’ll let you have any of this, you’re sorely mistaken.”

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you?”

“Every morning.”

“Then did I ever tell you how handsome you look?”

Adrian rolled his eyes. “Only when I’m cooking, apparently.”

“That’s not true!” He paused. “Well, that doesn’t matter!”

Adrian made a show of sighing again.

“C’mon!” Mark pouted, “I know you’re eating some anyway.”

“I’m the one making it, so it’s only fair I can eat some.” He smiled. “You haven’t done anything.”

Mark pulled away and continued to whine. “That’s not faaaaaair.”

“See? You’re done with the cuddling as soon as you realise you aren’t getting any food. I can see right through you.”

“W-What?” He gaped. “No! If you want it, I’ve got so much cuddling left in me!”

Adrian grabbed a lined baking tray and began to put the mixture on it.

“It’s alright, I can survive without it. In a few minutes I’m not going to have any cookie dough to tempt you with anyway.”

“Dammit.”

Adrian put the tray in the oven, setting a timer.

“Think you can bear to wait 15 minutes?”

“Well, I don’t exactly have a choice now, do I?”

“Come now, it can’t be that bad.” He leaned up to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “After all, you’ve got your… what did you call me? Your handsome husband.”

Mark grumbled. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Okay, maybe I don’t, but once those cookies are out of the oven, not even you can stop me from getting to them.”

“Good thing I don’t intend to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a mood for some fluff this time so here :)


End file.
